Return to Fairy Tail
by StrageKing
Summary: During the Phantom Lord arc none of the S-Class mages returned to aid Fairy Tail against Phantom Lord.What if there "was" and S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail that came back to help.A person who was not seen for four years...'HE' has returned
1. Chapter 1: Edited

Hey everyone this is SK here! This is the first story I ever wrote so I'm sorry if its lacking you enjoy the story :)

Prologue: Return after Four years

Mira and Lisanna leaned over the beds of their fallen comrades as Mira tucked a strand of Levi's hair behind her ear. The three were thankfully not badly injured but they had certainly been ruffed up good with bandages covering the cuts and bruises that covered their body. The three would certainly not be awake for a while.

"Why would they do this?" Lisanna sobbed not enjoying the site of three of her friends in their current state. "What would posses someone to do this to innocent people. They didn't do anything wrong."

"Ssshh its okay Lisanna" Mira said wrapping her arms around her little sister. "They're going to get the guy who did this. We already know it was that Gajeel Redfox that did this and you know as well I do that Master Makarov will not let Phantom Lord get away with this."

"I know but I have never seen Master so angry before. I mean I know I have seen him get angry before, but never that angry. He looked so furious" Lisanna said.

"Well can you blame him? Master Makarov see's everyone in Fairy Tail as his children and to see your children pinned to a tree in that condition would make any father angry.

Mira release Lisanna from the hug as she dampened a wet cloth and pressed it against Levi's head and then did the same to Jet and Droy, trying to keep the three as comfy as possible.

"I certainly don't want to be that walking tin can right now. Because he will be feeling just what a mistake he has made."

"Hey Mira where's Lucy? Didn't she stay in Magnolia when everyone else headed off to Phantom?"

"I'm sure she is fine. She probably went home. Remember she is still new to the guild so she is probably not use to seeing what we all saw in the park."

**With Lucy**

"I hope everyone's okay" Lucy said as she carried a brown grocery bag down an empty street. "I should get all these groceries home quickly and see how Levi is doing" she murmured to herself before drips of water began to fall from the sky.

She looked up and after a few seconds it began to pour down with rain causing Lucy to sigh out. "Great this is just what I needed" she thought before she quickened her pace. However before she could get too far a figure appeared in front of her and make their way toward her.

What Lucy saw was a girl around her age with blue hair that went into girls at the end with pale skin. She was wearing a navy blue coat that went all the way down to her knees with a black belt wrapped around her waist .She also wore stripy blue and black socks that went all the way up to her thighs along with dark blue high heeled boots. In her hands was a pink umbrella that had hearts all over it.

"Drip drip drop" the girl said causing Lucy to have a confused look on her face. She walked up to Lucy who was edging her hand towards her keys but was surprised when the girl just walked past her.

"What was that about" Lucy murmured to herself turning around to see that the girl had stopped.

"That was enjoyable. Take care" she said.

"What's your deal?" Lucy shouted.

"Non non non" a voiced bellowed out down the street making Lucy turn around and see a strange form emerging from the ground. The form then began to take the shape of a man who had pale skin with green spiked up hair who had a moustache and a monocle over his right eye. He wore a brown suit with brown pants and shoes along with a white undershirt and a purple tie.

"Bonjour my dear" he said making a fancy pose.

"Great another weirdo" Lucy cried out.

"Lady Juvia you know better than to neglect your work" he said to the blue haired girl now reviling her name to Lucy. "You know she is our lovely target" he said prancing over to Juvia's side.

"Oh that was her?" Juvia said in an emotionless tone.

"Target?" Lucy whispered now having an uneasy feeling emerge in her stomach as she unconsciously took a few steps back.

"Pardon my introduction. I am Sol of the Element Four, also known as Sol of the Great Earth. But please call me Monsieur Sol."

"Your with Phantom" Lucy said in a panic as she reached for her gate keys only for a small blast of water to hit her hand and knock her keys to the ground.

"We have been sent to collect you my dear" Sol said before he motioned to Juvia. "This is Juvia the Rain Woman, another member of the Element Four. She is also known as Juvia of the Great Sea."

"You attacked Levi" Lucy growled out as she bent down to pick her keys up However when she did out of nowhere her body began to feel heavy the feel of water rushed around her. Then a sphere of water wrapped around her and encased her inside.

"No no that was sir Gajeel who had attacked Miss Levi" Sol said as Lucy was pounding against the water barrier. "Though I guess that does not change the fact that it was the guilds decision."

"Let me out" Lucy said but Juvia shook her head.

"You cannot escape from Juvia's _**Water Lock"**_ Juvia said as Lucy's eye became heavy and her vision was getting hazy. It was not long before she passed out and her unconscious body was floating around in the water lock.

"Tres Bien" Sol said excitedly as waved his hands about.

"Juvia's duty is to take you back...Lady Lucy Heartfilia."

"Victoire."

"Capture complete, drip drop"

**Phantom Lord Guild Hall**

Meanwhile later at the Phantom Guild hall the whole guild was in high spirits considering that Gajeel's job to attack the Fairy Tail Guild had been a success. They were surprised when they heard that Gajeel had not only destroyed their Guild House...but he **ATTACKED** and hung up three of their guild members. They were laughing at how pathetic Fairy Tail was while other simply snickered at their luck.

"This is great. Those 'Fairies' got their asses whooped good."

"Gajeel gave them a real good thrashing.

"Maybe we can pluck some Fairy wings of our own when we get back" a single mage said as he and two of his buddies were heading towards the big wooden doors of the guild hall.

**BOOM**

However before they could open the doors, the door exploded which hurdled the three mages into the wall on the other side of the room. The explosion caused all the phantom mages to get up from their seats and stare at the smoke cloud.

When it finally died down they all saw Natsu there with his fist out in front of him and all for Fairy Tail stand behind them

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL" Makarov shouted with all of Fairy Tail roaring in the background.

All the phantom mages had angry looks on their faces and looked as if they were about to charge before Natsu stepped forward and shouted "GAJEEL REDFOX. GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

All of the Phantom mages looked at him as if he was crazy while grinning seeing as they are sure Gajeel will wipe the floor with him

"COME ON YOU COWARD. YOU ENJOY HURTING OUR GUILD SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU PROVE YOURSELF AGAINST ME" Natsu shouted again his anger evident in the way he spoke.

It was then that heavy clunks from boots were heard as they sounded out through the guild hall. Everyone looked up at the wooden banisters of the ceiling and what they saw was Gajeel Redfox standing there with his arms crossed with a small smirk on his face but his eyes was gazing straight down at Natsu, reading him intently.

"Something you want Salamander?" Gajeel said.

"Yeah to make you pay for what you did to Levy,Jet and Droy" Natsu getting some laugh from the Phantom mages and a small chuckle from Gajeel.

"You mean those three weaklings?" Gajeel said insulting them. He continued "If the three of those 'Fairies' couldn't even get me warmed up...I don't think you're even going to be a challenge." Natsu was infuriated hearing him insult his friends and was about to jump up and beat his face in when Erza stopped him.

"Stop Natsu,he's just trying to get you angry so he could take you out. You are one of the strongest mages we have right now so we can't have you fight him alone" said Erza.

"Grggh...fine but I'm going to kick his ass and after that I'm gonna burn their Guild House to the ground for what they did to ours!" shouted Natsu

"Okay,I'll even help you with that after we win" said Erza confidently."ATTACK!" All the Fairy Tail members all charged wanting to pay Phantom Lord for what they did.

"Let's kick some ass!" Natsu said as he along with everyone began to charge at the Phantom mages which prompted the Phantom mages to do the same.

A large group already began to target Natsu and had their weapons drawn out but Natsu had other plans as fire whipped around him. "_**Fire Dragons Wing Attack"**_ he said as the fire created wings grew and hit the phantom mages.

"Come on" he said as those mages fell to the ground now covered in soot and covered in burns. "Any one will do. Make my day" he said before jumping back into the fight.

"_**Purple Net**_" Macao shouted as his purple fire struck forwards and wrapped around a group of Phantom mages and tied them up.

"Wakaba_**"**_ Macao shouted as Wakaba appeared next to him with his smoke pipe in his mouth

"I'm on it._** Smoke Rush**_" he said as pink smoke shot out of the pipe and formed fists that punched all of the tied up phantom mages.

While in another part of the guild hall large group was making their way towards Alzack who was twirling his guns on his index fingers.

"_**Gun Magic Spark Shot"**_ Alzack said as he aimed and pulled the trigger multiple times making small blue seal form in front of the phantom mages which made them fall down to the ground with small spark of electricity floating around their body.

Alzack grinned but it quickly fell when a dark skinned phantom mage came up from behind him with a dagger and jumped him. He was not quick enough to pull the trigger on his gun but found he didn't need to when a green shot hit the mage in the chest knocking him to the ground. Alzack turned around to see Bisca standing their giving him a smile and a thumbs up.

"Good shot Bisca" Alzack said making the green haired girl blush at the praise.

"Thanks,you should watch your back. Wouldn't want to get hurt do we?" said Bisca.

"You're right Bisca.I'll watch my back better from now on"

Meanwhile Master Makarov stood on his own as Phantom mages gathered around him and circled him.

However his eyes began to glow yellow and his form began to increase in size startling and scaring the mages. He grew to be the size of the guild hall as his head nearly touched the ceiling.

"You dare to harm my children" Makarov roared as he shot his fist to the ground making a shockwave that sent the phantom mages flying.

"_**Ice Make Lance"**_ Gray called out as he knocked away the mages that were about to jump Makarov which got a grateful glance from Makarov.

"_**Requip Flames Empress Armour"**_ Erza shouted as her outfit changed and began to wield her large orange fire sword as she swiped at a group of Phantom mages scaring them out of their minds and knocking them into the walls and tables.

"Is this the power of Fairy Tail?" the phantom lord mages thought as they saw large groups of their own mages getting demolished by the invading force of Fairy Tail.

"Erza" Makarov called out getting the red haired mages attention. "I'm going to find Jose. I will leave you in charge down here" Makarov said getting a nod from Erza before Makarov made his way up to the second floor of the guild hall and down a dark stairway leading further up the fortress like building.

**With Makarov**

"JOSEEEEE" Makarov roared as he made his way up the concrete steps with a devastating yellow aura that ripple all around him with his eyes shining just as bright.

No one dared to get in his way as he approached a large set of wooden doors. Huffing he surged out more magical energy and the wooden doors and the wall around it was reduced to rubble.

The room was fairly large with lots of medieval furniture and items decoration the room before they got swept away. Makarov look towards the end of them room and frowned when he saw Jose sitting on a stone throne with a smug smile on his face.

Jose was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin moustache, which were a dark reddish tone. He had a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-coloured lips. He wore a cream colour shirt with a purple overcoat that had two purple wings sticking out form the back. His lower half consisted of a red pants with pulled up white socks and purple pointy shoes. On his head was a purple hat with the point sticking up.

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in" he muttered as Makarov stomped his way over, the floor beneath him cracking and the windows around them smashing.

"It's been a while" he said before a giant fist made it way and smashed the throne with Makarov staring at it with an angry look in his face.

"I did not come here for small talk" he growled out before the dust cloud settled and saw Jose still sitting their but began to phase in and out.

"You're just a projection. Don't tell me you are scared to face me Jose"

"A fight between us would be foolish. Plus I have the leverage" Jose said making Makarov look at him curiously before a projection was formed on the ground in front of them making Makarov's eyes widen. There was Lucy bound and tied up.

"Lucy" Makarov said as he was about to dart over however he felt a presence appear behind him. He turned around to see a large man wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants with a long robe like green coat. On his head was green top hat and his eyes had been covered by a white bandage.

"How sad" the wailed out with tear streaming down his face before he put his two hands together and yellow light erupted the entire room. Makarov was forced to shield his eyes before the yellow light enveloped him.

"Ahhhh" Makarov cried out before the floor beneath him cracked and broke apart causing him to fall back down all the way to the guild hall where the fighting was still going on. He landed with a large crash that caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"What was that?" Elfman asked as his left arm was currently in its bull form before he along with everyone else's eyes widened to see a green coloured Makarov laying on the floor powerless.

"Master" they all shouted and ran over to him with Erza getting there first and lifted his head.

"My strength" he rasped out before he passed out from all the magic that he lost.

"His magic, it's all been sucked out" Erza said shocking the others.

"Come on gramps, snap out of it!" Natsu shouted with a tear eyed Happy standing next to him.

"How could master be beaten?" Gray wondered.

"What happened up there?" Elfman voiced which everyone else was thinking.

"Their master has been beaten" they heard some of the Phantom mages say as other began to snicker.

"Now's the time, take them down while their Master is weak!" a phantom mage shouted before all the phantom mages began to charge and attack the demoralized Fairy Tail mages.

"We can't win. Not while Master is down and they have caught their second wind" Erza thought as she watched their mages valiantly fight back but were being quickly were quickly getting out of hand seeing as the Phantom Lord mages start to push the Fairies back. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"RETREAT" Erza shouted getting glances of shock from the stronger mages of Fairy Tail.

"A real man never retreats!" Elfman proclaimed as he punched a phantom mage lights out.

"I can still fight" Macao said he was currently being carried over the arm by Cana who he took a combined attack for.

"No we don't stand a chance against Jose without Master. Retreat, that's an order!" she roared as Fairy Tail began to head out of the guild but with the phantom mages hot on their tail. Watching from the rafter above was Jose and the man that took Makarov's magic away who name was Aria, one of the Element Four.

"Good job" Jose said as he congratulated Aria on taking down Makarov. "I must also congratulate Juvia and Sol for catching Lucy" José said not realising that Natsu had heard what he said with his **Dragon Slayer's **enhanced hearing.

As Jose and Ara disappeared Natsu grabbed one of the Phantom mages and disappeared outside intending to find out about where Lucy was being kept.

**In the Guild Hall**

"Ha what a surprise, Fairy Tail running like cowards with their tails between their legs" Gajeel said chuckling with the rest of his guild chuckling and grinning with him

"Where is Natsu?" asked Erza to Gray who last saw him

"Don't know.I saw him dragging out a Phantom Lord member outside of the guild a few minutes ago" said Gray

"Damn we are leaving! Come on everyone!" Erza said as she began to lead them away.

**Fairy Tail- hours later**

Mira frowned as she finished wrapped a bandage around Macao's shoulder after he took a nasty hit from a three combo magic technique that was aimed at Cana.

The army of Fairy Tail mages had arrived back some hours ago and were currently in very low sprits. Many had been hurt while everyone's pride had been damaged. The master was out for the count, Erza was blaming herself and Natsu returned with Lucy to reveal that she was the target that Phantom Lord was after. She explained who her family was and that she ran away from home because she wanted the life of a mage, a life her father did not agree with. Alzack and Bisca returned later on when they took Makarov to Porlyusica. The pink haired woman begrudgingly accepted to treat him despite complaining that she was no longer a member of Fairy Tail. When she explained to the duo that Makarov was simply drained of his magic and it will replenish in time she quickly threw them out.

**Fairy Tail's basement**

By now as everyone conversed inside the guild discussing what to do next,

"You okay Lucy?" Natsu asked seeing her with her head down crying which caused her to shake her head.

"It's my entire fault" she wailed out and bolted into Natsu's chest and sobbed catching him a little of guard before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey none of this is your fault" he said comforting her. "This was all Jose and Phantom Lords doing. Those bastards have been looking for any good reason to attack us and cause us misery."

"But Levi and the others still got hurt and it's because of my dad that caused it" she said continuing to sob but was slightly surprised when she felt another pair of arms wrap around her bring her into another hug.

She looked and saw Mira had come from behind her and wrapped her in a hug while giving her a warm smile. "No one blames you Lucy. They attacked us and tried to take you away from us. You are part of our family now and we look after each other. We promise you that we won't let your father take you from us." she said causing Lucy to start a whole new round of sobs as Natsu and Mira hugged the weeping girl.

Looking at the sight many of the Fairy Tail mages smiled. It was depressing to hear that her father was willing to do this just to get her back. After five minutes of crying and being comforted by the two older mages Lucy eventually let her tear's fade and Natsu and Mira left her to clean herself up since she had mascara marks going down her face from the crying.

"Any news from Laxus?" Erza asked but immediately regretted it when he saw Mira scowl.

"That bastard isn't coming. We asked for help and he shoves it in his face saying he will only help if Lucy and Cana gives him a good time" she said as she gripped the wooden bench and causing it to crack from her strength.

"Damn it! How could the bastard not help us when we need him the most" Erza said making Mira nod in agreement.

"Mystogan is god knows where, Gildarts is still on his mission and Makarov is out for the count. The only S-Class mage that can still fight is just you Erza." Mira said.

"Hey! Can't we contact "him"?" said Natsu

"No...I can't track him down and we haven't had contact with him since the last 4 years. Who knows where he is right now." Said Cana

The moment she said that she along with everyone else in the guild felt the ground beneath them begin to quake making some of the furniture in the room move across the ground.

"What's that?" Natsu asked getting up from his seat with Happy perched on his shoulder.

"Nothing good I guess" Erza said before she darted out of the basement with everyone else following behind her.

The large group made it outside and what they saw made everyone's eye widen the size of dinner plates.

Walking in front of them was none other than the Phantom Lord Guild hall which was propped up with mechanical legs just like a spider.

"What is that?" Natsu choked out not believing what he was seeing.

"A walking guild hall" Gray said not taking his eyes away from the structure.

"What do we do?" Wakaba asked.

Meanwhile inside the giant walking guild hall Jose was smirking as standing around him was his element four mages along with Gajeel who looked like his face was about to tear from how much his mouth was stretching

"Ready the Jupiter Canon" Jose said with his phantom mages all nodding and beginning the preparation.

Outside everyone tenses when they saw one of the giant wall of the building begin to convulse down and coming out was a giant canon type weapon that began to take aim right at the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Eradicate them" Jose shouted as black magic energy began to form the canon and take on a sphere like shape.

On land everyone from Fairy Tail looked in fear as the canon began to take aim before a massive boom resounded through the area which the canon was shooting the magic ball towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"Everyone get down" Erza shouted as she ran in front of the beam and Requip her adamantine armour.

The magic ball was about to clash with Erza's adamantine armor when another blast intercepted it.

"**BOOM"**

As the shockwaves eventually came to an end everyone from Fairy Tail looked over in shock seeing that the blast was destroyed and that Erza was still standing.

"That blast was pretty strong" said a mysterious voice sounding making everyone that was at the beach to look at the source of the sound. What they saw shocked them beyond comprehension but none more than Natsu,Erza and Mira as they saw someone they haven't seen in four years.

"I leave for four years and when I came back I see the guild in a mess" said the mysterious man who was wearing a black cloak that was covering his entire body. The only thing they could see was his blonde hair that could be seen slightly coming out of his hood.

"It can't be" thought Mira

"WooHoo he's back" thought Natsu who was grinning seeing 'him' back to aid the guild

"So you've returned...**Naruto**" said Erza. When the other guild members heard his name they couldn't help but let their jaws drop.A man who was a member of their Guild Fairy Tail. He was a man who have not been in the guild house for the last four years. He was one of the guild's most powerful mage and a member of it's S-Class mages. **Naruto Namikaze** has returned to Fairy Tail.

"Yo" said Naruto while giving the peace sign.

A/N

This is my first story so I hope that you guys give me a review on what I can do to make the story if you're wondering WHY and How Lisanna is still "alive" it will be explained on the next for reading and please review :)

2nd A/N

This chapter have been it took a while for me to edit it since I'm not used to the mechanics and it took me a while to find the I've edited this story so that it shouldn't have any more for the slight grammar and spelling error for those who read it before I had a chance to edit it.


	2. Chapter 2: Edited

A/N

First of all I would like to say thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter. Secondly ,I would like to apologize for the "grammar" and "wording" problems. When I wrote the story, The story had ALMOST no grammar and wording problem but when I was uploading it I noticed that some of the words are missing and some of the words are jumbled up.I'm not sure how or why it does that but this has happened before when I review for a story where some of my words just miraculously disappear.I want to say thanks to the reviewers for pointing out to me the problem.I'll definitely take your advice and try to avoid doing the same mistake that that's over...on with the story

Chapter 2:He's Back

"Yo" said Naruto while giving his fellow guild members that are still picking up their jaws from the floor after seeing him again after 4 years the peace sign

"Naruto...is that you?" said Erza who still couldn't believe that "He" is back to aid them in their battle

"Maa,maa...don't tell me you have already forgotten me already...Erza-chan" said Naruto while smirking."Four years...I've been gone for four years...and when I FINALLY come back...I see the guild in ruins,our members injured and I see another guild attacking us. Erza...can you please explain to me how that happened?"

Erza was about to answer him before she was interrupted by someone who had red hair and a cat as a partner.

"Naruto! You're finally back! We haven't seen you in 4 years man! Are you going to help us fight against those Phantom bastards?" asked Natsu without stopping to take a breath.

Erza had a tick on her head when she was interrupted and was about to pound Natsu into the ground before she was...interrupted...again...

"What do you think I'm going to do Natsu...to those Phantom 'bastards' as you have put it,they attacked our members and destroyed our guild house without a good of them gramps lost his magic power.I am DEFINITELY going to make them pay for what they did." Said Naruto while clenching his teeth when he got a good look at his other guild could see that some of them are in bandages and almost all of them had an injury of some sort. He REALLY is going to make Phantom Lord pay for doing this.

All of the Fairy Tail members couldn't help but grin as they now have a member who is in the same rank as Erza,Laxus,Gildarts and Mystogan.S-Rank mages are extremely rare and most guilds only has a one or two of them,but Fairy Tail has a total of 5 S-Rank mages(7 if you count Makarov and Mira) and all of them are EXTREMELY two of those said rank mages have made them relieved because they now have a better chance of winning this war.

**In the Phantom Lord Guild Base**

While the Fairy Tail members were all happy now that one of their strongest members is back after 4 years...the Phantom Lord members couldn't help but shiver seeing the angry face of one Naruto Namikaze one of Fairy Tail's strongest members is back and because of that this war would be harder for them to win.

"Damn kid Namikaze is back...why of all the times did he choose to return now" said Jose was one of the 'Ten Saint Mages'...he couldn't deny that Naruto is a powerful mage worthy of his S-Rank status.

"Relax,Master he's just one guy.I can easily take him on." Gajeel said cockily."Don't underestimate him might be strong,but you are no match for that kid Naruto." Said Jose calmly

"What!? What makes you say that I can't beat him Master?"

"I say you can't beat him because I have seen him me,you are no match for 's a reason why he is one of Fairy Tail's strongest mage." Said Jose while remembering seeing Naruto fight once 6 years ago.

'_Flashback 6 Years ago'_

_A younger Jose can be seen moving through the woods to reach his was hired to eliminate a dark guild named 'Spit Fire' that has been terrorizing a nearby town._

"_Damn it.I don't see that Dark Guild anywhere...the townsfolk said that the guild should be around here somewhere..." said Jose while searching for the Dark Guild he was supposed to destroy_

'_**BOOM'**_

_A huge explosion shook the forest and from his position Jose could see smoke rising in the distance.'That must be where the guild is located' thought Jose happy that he finally found where the guild is located._

_When Jose nearly reached the end of the forest could make out at least 50 people bearing weapons and magic guns and standing on their opposite end is a small boy that is at least 13 years of age._

'_What is a kid doing here' thought Jose confused on what a kid would be doing out in the forest at night? Jose was about to step in and save the kid when the kid spoke._

'_You guys might as well give up.I'm kinda getting bored fighting you guys' said the 13 year old kid boringly._

'_Why you brat!' said some random goon that acted as a leader.'How dare you attack our guild house! Don't you know who we are? We are the dark guild Spit Fire!' the goon said thinking the kid would be intimidated fighting a dark thought wrong._

'_So? It's not like your guild is strong or powerful or anything like that' said the kid while picking his ear with his pinkie._

_The leader goon was so angry that steam can be seen coming out of his DARE this kid insulted them! Doesn't he know who they are? They are Spit Fire DAMN IT! And they are going to make this kid pay for insulting them._

'_GET THAT LITTLE BRAT!' shouted the leader who charged at the kid while his 50 or so men followed._

'_What is that kid thinking?! Insulting a dark guild like that.I have to stop them' thought Jose preparing to intervene when the 'kid' said one word that stopped him from doing so._

'_Weak__' said the kid boringly before the area in front of him exploded in a shining bright had to cover his eyes from he opened them his eyes in front of him is a huge crater that had all the members of the dark guild in it._

'_That kid...just beat an entire dark guild just like 's not normal' thought Jose who saw the kid the first time,he saw what the kid looked like now that the light is most distinguishing aspect of the kid must be his 's a bright shade of blonde that he has ever seen kid is wearing a white vest with a picture of a dragon on it's was also wearing a pair of white pants with silver streamings ('A/N Imagine Natsu's pants only in white instead of black and not baggy') The kid also has a tattoo of a..._

'_Wait a minute...a TATTOO?!' thought Jose not believing that a thirteen year old kid had a tattoo._

'_Wait...that's not a tattoo...that's a...Guild Mark! Impossible! He's only thirteen years old! How can he be that strong when he's so young?' thought Jose. 'I need to see which guild he is from and see if I can 'persuade' him to join Phantom Lord'_

_When Jose was gonna take a closer look the kid who has been staying still looking at the damage he had done suddenly spoke._

'_How long are you going to stay there and spy on me?' said the boy turning his head to face where Jose was at._

'_Damn like I was must be a good sensor to be able to sense me from at least 30 metres kid just keeps surprising me'_

'_Why hello there kid' said Jose trying to start a good conversation with the unknown blonde boy. 'Nice job you did dark guild never had a chance' said Jose while smiling at the kid. 'They were unbelievably weak.I wonder how in the world did they get their dark guild status seeing as they are so weak.' Said the boy while scowling at the 'weak' members of the Spit Fire guild. _

'_Hehe...yeah you sure kicked their asses good kid,what's your name? My name is Jose Porla' said Jose introducing himself to the kid_

'_Naruto' the kid who is now identified as Naruto. 'Naruto Namikaze'_

'_Maelstrom huh? That's a nice name by the way,what kind of magic was that? I've never seen anything like it' asked Jose wanting know what kind of magic that the kid possessed seeing as it defeated over 50 members of a dark guild instantly. 'What kind of magic I possess is none of your business' said Naruto in a monotone voice._

'_Oh come on,can't you tell me' said Jose while smiling_

'_No' Naruto said as he turned to leave_

'_Hey wait are you a member of a guild?' asked Jose_

'_...Yes...' answered Naruto_

'_Which one?' Jose asked wanting to know which guild did the young boy belonged to since he does not recognize his guild mark_

'_Fairy Tail' Naruto said_

_That's when Jose saw the Fairy Tail guild mark on his left arm which was white in color and it was surrounded by what looks like a magic seal in black(A/N It's like Laxus's Fairy Tail mark on his chest only in different color)_

'_Fairy Tail's that guild in Magnolia .If I'm not mistaken their Master is Makarov Dreyar.A member of the 'Ten Wizard Saints'.And he's a member of that guild? Damn,hopefully he'll accept my invitation to join our guild when I ask him' thought was about to ask Naruto to join Phantom Lord before Naruto interrupted him_

'_..No...' said Naruto while starting to turn around and walk away_

'_Wait what? What do you mean no?' asked Jose confused as to what the kid meant_

'_No I'm not going to join your guild' Naruto said while continuing to walk. 'I'm not interested'_

'_But why? Phantom Lord is the number one guild in are the strongest of the wouldn't you want to join us?' asked Jose wondering why Naruto is rejecting his offer to join his guild_

'_Your guild won't be the strongest anymore longer' said Naruto monotonously. 'What do you mean?' asked Jose. 'Fairy Tail is going to take your guild's spot soon enough'_

'_Your pathetic guild could never hope to ever match ours no matter how long!' shouted Jose to Naruto_

'_Keep telling yourself that and it might just come true' said Naruto_

'_Why you...' snarled Jose while preparing to fire one of his dark spells at him for insulting his Naruto felt a magic build up he stopped and turned around to see a blast of dark magic coming straight at him._

_Naruto calmly moved his right hand in a left to right motion while saying_

'_Nullify' _

_The powerful magic blast that Jose fired just disappeared into thin air after Naruto waved his hand._

'_Dissapear' said Naruto while he focused his OWN blast of magic that he fired at Jose._

'_**BOOM'**_

_Jose was unprepared to protect himself from the blast and was caught by it._

_Jose's purple shirt was ripped to shreds in several areas of his chest and his dark black pants was in the same was slightly bleeding from his mouth seeing as he didn't manage to put up a defence to protect himself from the blast._

'_Huff..huff...huff' panted Jose after getting hit._

'_Hmm...you didn't pass out just like the rest of the weak mages over there' said Naruto while glancing at the crater that he made earlier. 'I guess you're stronger than I give you ...attack me again and I won't hold back again' threatened Naruto before he turned for the last time to walk away_

'_Huff..huff..huff...that blast..was strong' thought Jose as he was left at the area. 'Naruto and Fairy are two names that I am going to have to look out for in the future' _

'_Flashback Over'_

'Hmm...6 's been 6 years since that day.I have gotten a lot stronger since that...'incident' but I have no doubt whatsoever that Naruto has gotten stronger as well...I wonder who is stronger...me...or him?' thought Jose while grinning at the thought of fighting the Namikaze

"...ster"

"What?" Jose said not completely hearing what Gajeel said

"I said are you have been spacing out for the few couple minutes." Asked Gajeel a little worried seeing his Master spacing out like that.

"I'm fine.I was just thinking about if I am able to get a chance to fight Namikaze." Said Jose

"Ohhhh" said Gajeel who then grinned "There's no way that a kid like him can take you on Master"

'We'll see Gajeel,we'll see." Said Jose while he crossed his arms over his throne. "Now,prepare the Jupiter cannon to fire again"

"At once Master Jose" a random Phantom Lord member said to his Master. "Jupiter will be prepared to fire again in 15 minutes."

"Good." Said Jose while standing up. "Now,it's time that we finish off those meddlesome fairies once and for all."

Jose then started to gather his magic power to use his 'Shade' magic to attack the Fairy Tail members on the beach.

**At the beach with the Fairy Tail members**

"What are you doing here Naruto" asked Erza as she hasn't seen him for four years...and now he just comes right up and acts like a hero.

"_Sigh_...what kind of question is that Erza.I obviously came back to help kick some Phantom Lord's ass" said Naruto while smiling at the rest of the guild saw him smile,it made them smile as 's smile was always contagious.'He's right.I'm a MAN! I have to make them pay for doing un-Manly things' thought Elfman. 'That's so like you to wait for the last moment before saving everyone.' Thought Mira while smiling at whole guild got their spirits back as they now thought as one that they CAN and WILL beat some Phantom Lord ASS!

"I tried to come back home earlier but I was delayed on my way here.I would've home sooner otherwise" said Naruto calmly.

"Hmph,you and I will have a talk after this war" said Erza strongly

"Okay."

"All of you may have survived the first 's see you survive the next Jupiter cannon is preparing to fire in 15 15 more minutes your guild will be history" said Jose via tannoy system catching all the Fairy Tail mages off guard."For the meantime,have fun with my 'Dark Shades'" as hundreds of dark shades came out pf Phantom Lord's guild house that are starting to head towards the Fairy Tail mages in swarms.

"Hmm,that's a lot of Shades" said Naruto calmly as every Fairy Tail member began counter-attack.

"Bisca, as many of those shades as you can!Everyone!Protect the guild with everything you have! Show them the power of FAIRY TAIL! Shouted Erza as did the other members. "Gray,Elfman, are going to head to their base and destroy it from the , I need you to..." said Erza while trying to find where had Naruto gone as he was no longer in his previous saw him heading towards the Phantom base slowly and relaxed

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" shouted Erza at Naruto who was not listening to her.

"Jose huh...looks like he became the master of Phantom Lord in the past 6 must have gotten a lot stronger since our encounter that day" thought Naruto before he heard Erza shouting at him. "Calm down Erza.I'm just going to make an entrance for us" said Naruto who is gathering his magic.

All the Fairy Tail guild members could feel him gathering his magic power as did the Phantoms at their base. 'What great magical power' thought everyone who was at the beach who could see Naruto slightly glowing in a bright light as he continued to gather his magic.

"Amaterasu:Formula 27" said Naruto calmly as three magic seals in the shape of circles are created one in front of another before they glowed and beam of light created from the magic shot towards the Phantom Lord the magic beam of light struck it caused a huge explosion to rupture causing a shockwave that knocked every one of their feet,it even causing the walking guild hall to stumble and everyone inside to hold onto the nearest thing around them.

When the magic beam finally entire guild was gobsmacked. There is a HUGE hole where the beam had made contact with. "Hmm,the walls of the guild building is tougher than I thought" thought Naruto as he looked at the damage his 'Amaterasu:27 formula' did to the guild.

"Let the war begin" said Naruto as he continued his walk towards the walking guild.

'Ohhhh...now that Naruto is here those Phantom Bastards don't stand a chance.I can't wait for this war to be over so that I can challenge Naruto to a fight' thought an excited Natsu after seeing Naruto's amaterasu magic spell

A/N

Whew,took some time for me to do about the slightly long are going to be several more of those for the few starting chapters but there'll be less in the future.

Now,about Naruto's you can see,he is going to have several of them. As you have read in this he has shown two types of magics so far.

Nullification magic: is a Caster-Type Magic that nullifies all attacks that are Magical in nature from the Magic is utilized for nullifying any Magical attacks and discharges it within an area away from the Mage. The user of this Magic has a very ample radius in which the magic may be employed from.

Amaterasu: is a Caster-Type Magic.

**Amaterasu** is a Magic in which its users perform different hand patterns to create different effects. After performing these mudra's,Amaterasu's Magic seals appear, having a different appearance for each formula and may also have different **colours**. Casting Amaterasu formulas seem to normally take a considerate amount of time to cast, but experienced users are able to cast it rapidly, even without the use of mudra's.

I decided to pick Amaterasu because in my opinion it's a really cool type of magic not to mention very powerful(**IF** you don't believe me,search youtube or watch Fairy Tail to see just how powerful Amaterasu is.)Nullification magic is a really useful ability and again powerful.(It's strong enough that Byro Cracy can Nullify Gildarts attack easily.)

It's not decided YET what magic I'm going to give him later if you're sad or unhappy that YOUR favourite magic is not there,don't be.I'm planning on making a poll when the need arises about what type of magic Naruto is going to have in the near of course I'm going to add those that MAKE sense and those that are suitable with him  


And as for the pairing it's STILL not set in 's **NOT** decided yet

Magic

Amaterasu:27 Formula: Three magic seals in the shape of circles are created one in front of another before they glow and a beam of white light goes in a straight line.(Imagine Hades's Amaterasu:28 Formula only instead of the blast going upwards like a pillar it goes in a straight line)

Nullification Magic

That's it for this chapter. The fight's gonna start on the next chapter. It might take a little longer to write it out since I'm still new at this and I've never wrote a fighting scene very detailed.

Thanks for reading.

SK Out :)


	3. Chapter 3

I seriously have to say that I'm kinda pissed with how this story is turning out.I didn't actually know about the proofreading function until some of you pointed it out. I'm gonna make it a habit to use it as often as those that have complained that the Grammar and Spelling could use a little work.I agree with you after I took the time to re-read the first two chapters.*Sigh* I'm not sure if it's my laptop that's causing problems or it's my of you reviewed that there were barely no changes to the first two chapters...that actually surprised me considering that I "edited" it and inserted some of the sentences that had missing words and the sentences that turned out rubbish with how bad the grammar again I apologize for those that had problems reading it but I WILL TRY to make it as good as possible from now on.I'm declaring my first two chapters as "BROKEN".I'm kinda busy this month so I wanna say sorry for those who had to wait for a while.I needed to finish 2 projects that were assigned last month and I'm going thorugh my exams.I was planning to finish this chapter beofre it but I just got caught up with my homework and shit not to mention I have to hand in my project by this I wanna say is that my updates will have **NO SCHEDULE** if I don't update for a few weeks or months that means I'm extremely busy or something along the that that's over...on with the story

Chapter 3:The Fight Begins

Naruto,Erza,Natsu,Gray and Elfman walked through the Phantom base as they were thinking of their plan on how they should destroy it from the inside.

"Okay...this is how it's gonna be.I'm going to go and take on Master Jose while you guys take care of the 'Element Four'.Got it?" asked Natsu who wanted to see how he would fare against the Master of Phantom the rest of them looked at him with incredulous looks.

"You're kidding right..." said Gray dryly as he saw Natsu's face got red from anger from hearing Gray's tone and for him to start shouting at him for asking if he's 'kidding' or not.

"Alright here is the REAL plan..." Erza said while looking at Natsu sharply as if daring him to challenge her. "Jose has a total of 5 S-Rank are the 'Element Four' and Gajeel Redfox. Natsu...I want you to go and find the 'Fire Element' and tkae him that he's using fire magic you should have an advantage against secondary objective should be to destroy the Jupiter Cannon's power source should be at the lower part of the castle."

"Okay Erza..." Natsu looked slightly disappointed seeing as he won't be fighting the strongest mage in his disappointed face quickly change at the thought of fighting an S-Rank Fire mage and getting to 'blow' stuff up.

"Gray...I want you to search for the 'Water Element'.You would be the best to fight her as you have the type advantage against her" Erza said while looking at Gray. "I got it" Gray said sounding bored.

Erza then looked at Elfman "And you Elfman.I need you to find the 'Earth Element'.Your 'Take-Over magic should make it easier for you to defeat him.

"I'll take on Aria the 'Wind Element'.I'm going to take revenge for our Master" said Erza clenching her teeth as she remembered the state Master Makarov was in after getting attacked from behind by the wind then cast a look at Naruto. "That means you're going to have to take on Master Jose...Naruto"

Naruto nodded seeing as he planned to fight Jose whether Erza asks him to do it or not.

"Okay,that only leaves one of you are done with your opponent.I want you to find Gajeel and defeat that hurt three of our members and had the gall to insult us." all of them growled except Naruto who did not know who she meant by 'hurting three of their members' but he guessed who he hurt doesn't matters is he hurt his 'Family'...and anyone who hurts his family will suffer great pain.

"Good Luck to all of is a battle we cannot afford to we were to lose Fairy Tail will cease to exist...we cannot lose to them no matter rest of the guild are counting on us to beat let's do this...for FAIRY TAIL and our FAMILY!" shouted Erza rising all of their spirits before all of them then split up and went their separate ways finding their smirked when he replayed what Erza said

'Erza has gotten more mature over the last 4 years...' thought Erza giving orders like that was like looking at a General giving commands to her lieutenants.

'Not to mention she has 'filled' up in all the right spots...she must be a D-cup right now...Oh what I would love do to...nonononononono' thought Naruto as he reprimanded himself for thinking such...'thoughts' at a crucial time like this.'Gotta get my head out of the 's not the time for such thoughts...I wonder where Jose is hiding at'

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu was running through the walking guild house trying to find the source of power of the Jupiter Cannon with his partner cat Happy.

'Aww...why in the world is this guild so BIG?!' thought an annoyed Natsu before he entered a room with a machine that looked like a cannon

"What is the hell is tha...Oof" grunted Natsu as he was struck from flipped through the air regaining his balance and skidded on the he turned around he saw a guy with black hair with white streaks in it wearing some kind of orange and black uniform and had purple marks going across the bridge of his nose.

"My name is Totomaru of the Element Four. I'm not gonna let you destroy the Jupiter Cannon's source of power." said the now identified Totomaru

"That's the Jupiter Cannon's source of power eh?" asked Natsu while pointing his thumb towards the orb like...thingie in the middle of the room

"Yes...you do know that was the Jupiter Cannon's power source before I told you right?" asked Totomaru slightly sweating thinking about the punishment he would receive should anyone hear about this.

"Nope! Thanks a lot for telling me" said Natsu while grinning like an idiot.

'Damn...I can't believe I just told him that important piece of information' thought Totomaru."Nevertheless it doesn't change the fact that you won't be able to destroy it"

"Oh,and why is that?"

"Because I won't let you" said Totomaru before rushing towards Natsu delivering a flying kick which Natsu blocked it with grunted in pain before he pushed off the offending limb of himself.

"Whoa..that kick actually hurt" Natsu said while flexing his right arm that he used to block the attack.

"That's a pretty strong attack ...let me return the favor" Natsu rushed towards Totomaru while swinging his right arm "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" Natsu shouted as his right arm caught , as he was about to punch Totomaru's lights out he did something unexpected

"Heh" smirked Totomaru before Natsu suddenly punched himself across the face with his flaming fist. "Natsu what are you doing!? Now's not the time to be punching yourself" shouted Happy

"What the heck happened there? My arm just suddenly moved by itself?" questioned Natsu

"Hehehehe...there is a reason I'm the 'Fire Element' of the element magic lets me control all the fire in the fire will submit to me" said Totomaru

"Oh yeah! My flames won't submit to a pathetic idiot like you!" shouted Natsu "Fire Dragon's Roar" a large quantity of flames accumulated in Natsu's mouth before being fired towards Totomaru.

The fire that was headed towards the fire elemental wizard changed its course towards the wall of the room instead of stood slack-jawed seeing his fire doing 'crazy' things

'What in the world is happening? All my attacks are not even getting near him.' thought Natsu frustated of his current predicament.

"**5 MINUTES BEFORE JUPITER IS READY TO BE FIRED" **a mechanical voice was heard throughout the walking guild hall.

"Hehehehe...5 more minutes before you guild is erased to bad that you're using fire gives me an advantage considering one of my magic is lets me control every fire in the vicinity." Totomaru said with arrogance

"Oh...thanks for telling me that! Now that I know you can control all types of fire I just have to beat you with my bare fists!"

'Man...that element four guy sure is stupid...' thought Happy sweatdropping

"Curse you...you tricked me into telling you that!" shouted Totomaru

"Nobody asked you abou..." "Shut UP!I'm gonna end this right now" said Totomaru as he began to draw his sword out

Totomaru dissapeared before Natsu and Happy's eyes before reappearing behind slashed at him only for him to dodge it at the last second and jump away to gain some space

Growling,Totomaru fired a blue fire towards Natsu "Blue Fire" The fire hit him directly and created an explosion and there was dust blocking his the dust dissipates he saw a sight that he **NEVER** flames were being EATEN in front of his own eyes

"Whew...that is the coldest fire I have ever eaten" Natsu wiped his mouth with his arm grinning after eating the fire

"So...you're the fire dragonslayer that I've heard about...let's see you try eating this!" Totomaru fired a different type of fire that was orange in colour towards Natsu

"Wow! You're giving me a buffet to eat here" said Natsu before swallowing up the flames like he did before...only to choke and wheeze immediatly after swallowing it."cough cough cough...what is that? It tastes horrible" Natsu said before coughing again

"That's my special Orange smells doesn't it?" asked Totomaru

**(The battle's pretty much the same as cannon except that instead of Elfman punching Totomaru into outer space Natsu did it so I'm just gonna skip it)**

"WooHoo! Now that the Jupiter Cannon's out of commision and that fire element creep is deafeated let's go find someone else to beat up Happy!" exclaimed a happy Natsu

"Aye SIR!" shouted Happy

The both of them then proceeded to advance through the guild trying to find more un-lucky souls to beat up ...

A/N

Sorry for the kinda short chapter guys.I'm just SERIOUSLY busy my exams haven't finished yet and after they're finished my family and cousins are all going for a next update maybe next month or so.I'm gonna say this ONE LAST TIME! The words that are missing are NOT MY I write the story they're perfectly I save or publish them some of the words just dissapear altogether.I CANNOT do ANYTHING about it seeing as I don't know what's wrong.I don't know whether it's my laptop that's the problem or it's my internet or the website.I can't write my stories on my desktop seeing as my desktop can't connect to fanfiction so I can only do my work on my please be reasonable considering I can't do anything about it,the best I can do is correct the missing words should you point it you publish a new chapter it takes about half an hour for it to appear.I have better things to do than sit by my laptop and refresh every minute or so so I can't just repair any mistakes that has happened hapens ALMOST every time when I publish a chapter/write a review and frankly it's getting annoying,if you guys know another writer/member facing the same kind of problems I'm facing please write it in a review or PM me.

Once again I'm terribly sorry for the problems and I'll see what I can do about it.

S.K. Out


End file.
